But why Him?
by Saint Mirror
Summary: ...See something you like, Kakarott? Vegeta asked amused when Goku started shaking his head hard while blushing... Rated T just in case


A/N: this is my first DBZ fanfic so I hope it's good because I just had to write this down cause it wouldn't leave my head. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I think that says it all.**

**Note: Set in 3 years before Androids come but Trunks never came from the future to tell them…they found out another way.  **

**But why Him?**

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs." Goku stated cheerfully. Bunny Briefs beamed. "It's no trouble Goku, and how many times must I tell you to call me Bunny?" Goku grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Goku had started up the stairs when Mrs. Briefs (oops…I mean Bunny) called, "And please tell Bulma and Vegeta that dinner will be ready soon." She paused. "You can of course stay if you want Goku." Goku nodded gratefully and once again went up the stairs, but this time at a slower pace. His mission had just become harder. _How am I supposed to talk to Bulma without Vegeta there?_ He groaned just thinking about it. _Vegeta's so stubborn. He won't leave without a fight._

Goku found himself outside Bulma's door. Here it was, the moment of truth. He knocked on the door of doom. The door was yanked opened by a very irritated Vegeta. The pissed off look in his eyes intensified when he saw Goku.

"Kakarott." Goku hadn't noticed that his gaze had dropped to the floor as soon as Vegeta opened the door. He once again looked at Vegeta: Vegeta, of course, was stronger. His body had filled out more with muscle ever since he had been training in the Gravitational Room or G.R. Right now all the Prince of Saiyans had on was his training shorts (which Goku noticed were on backwards). Goku also noticed that his face had the remnants of a flush on it. Goku's nostrils flared; the scent of Vegeta's sweat still lingered on his dried skin and his gravity defying hair was all mussed up and reminded Goku of his own hair. In Goku's opinion, it looked like Vegeta had just had a good fuck…

"See something you like, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked amused when Goku started shaking his head hard while blushing.

"Uh no, Vegeta. A-actually I came to see B-bulma." _Why am I stuttering?_ The taller Saiyan wondered idly to himself. _I mean, if I had to I could defend myself from Vegeta so why am I scared?_ Goku didn't know. He really didn't want to be the one to do this but everyone else was afraid of the shorter Saiyan.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose. "You did?" Vegeta asked while opening the door a little more. Goku nodded not daring to hope. _Wow! Is Vegeta really going to let me in! _"Well Kakarott," Goku's eyes were widening in surprise…_he couldn't actually_…Vegeta smirked. "All I can say to you is…too bad." And Goku found himself face to face with the door again. He sighed. _Well I tried._ But wait. Goku frowned. He thought he heard something coming from Bulma's room. Curiosity got the best of him and he pressed his ear against the door. All he could hear was Bulma yelling but not what she was yelling. By the sound of it she was pissed. The door suddenly opened and Goku would have fallen face first had Vegeta not been there to catch him and push him back.

"Vegeta!" it was Bulma. Apparently after she finished yelling at Vegeta she had come with him to make sure 'you don't act like an idiot anymore!' (that was one of the only things Goku had been able to understand through the door when she had been yelling at Vegeta.)

"Goku." He flinched…he didn't want to get yelled at.

But Bulma just smiled. "Why don't you come in?" she said this while looking at Vegeta who pulled his typical "Vegeta stance" and ignored her.

Goku mentally sighed in relief and followed the two in. Now for the hard part…getting Vegeta to leave without having to kill him. Well he was pretty sure that if he had to he could get him to leave but he wasn't positive because Vegeta had a nasty habit of not showing his full power.

Bulma sat down once the door had been closed. "So Goku…what did you need to talk to us about?"

"Well actually I just need to talk to _you_, Bulma and it's kinda personal."

Bulma nodded and looked to the Saiyan Prince who was still ignoring them.

"Veggie!" Goku flinched internally. He remembered what happened to Yamucha when he had casually called Vegeta that. He couldn't play baseball for months after Vegeta had broken his arms in four places…each.

But to the amazement of Goku, Vegeta just turned his head in acknowledgement. He actually seemed used to it. _Of course, _Goku thought, _this is Bulma we're talking about._

"I need you to clear out for a little while, Vegghead. Please?" Goku watched anxiously to see what Vegeta would do.

"Fine, but I expect to get something in return. Got that, Bulma?"

Bulma nodded in acceptance of his request (a.k.a. demand). "Of course just don't eat everything like you did last time!" she yelled at him as he left the room.

"Put more food in the refrigerator and you wouldn't have a problem!" Vegeta snapped back before he slammed the door shut.

Bulma turned from the door to see Goku staring at her with his mouth wide open from shock.

"What?"

Goku's eyes just got bigger. No one _he_ knew just _told_ Vegeta what to do or called him ridiculous names. Vegeta would kill them, but Bulma just did both and Vegeta didn't do a thing to her for calling him names and actually _did what she wanted._

Goku shook himself. He needed to get back to the task at hand.

"Nothing, Bulma. L-listen. I uh I have a v-very important question to ask you." There went that stuttering again. Goku hoped she hadn't noticed.

If Bulma noticed she didn't say anything. Instead she caught him off guard by saying, " You want to ask me why I let him live with me and eat my food and basically irritate the hell out of me." They both knew who "him" was.

Goku nodded bemused. Bulma nodded and said, more to herself than him, "I was wondering when you all would send someone to ask." She looked at him and smiled.

"Well today's your lucky day, Goku! Of course I'll answer your question."

Goku visibly sagged with relief. _Now I don't have to work._

"Well what do you want to know?"

Goku bit his lip while he thought. "Well…I guess the question on everyone's mind is what Vegeta means to you. I mean, they want to know what your relationship is with him." Goku sighed. He had gotten the question out without it sounding awkward.

Bulma looked at him thoughtfully. "Why don't you sit down Goku?" He sank down on the bed gratefully.

"Can I tell you something Goku?" He looked at her oddly before nodding his head.

Bulma sat there choosing her words carefully.

"You know, Goku, Vegeta drives me crazy! He's rude, possessive, overbearing and has sarcasm down to an art. Everyday he makes me so mad that I sometimes cry in order to keep from strangling him or stabbing him in his sleep!" Bulma paused. "At the same time he can be so sweet and he just so different and he won't let me think badly of myself." She smiled slightly at Goku. "Do you know what he once told me when he first got here?" Goku shrugged at her in confusion.

Bulma grinned. "He told me that no one was allowed to belittle me but him. Why would he say something like that to me? He's always doing things like that. He's supposed to be this evil cold-hearted alien warrior prince! He just won't get with the program! I guess my answer to your question would be that I love him. It's the only explanation that I know is right. "

Goku had hoped she wouldn't say that and he couldn't help the question that erupted from his mouth. "But why him, Bulma? Why not Yamucha?"

Bulma flopped down on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. Even from where he was Goku could smell Vegeta's scent on it. Goku watched as she took a deep shuddering breath inhaling Vegeta's scent as she did this.

"I don't know why Goku. All I know is that he completes me more than Yamucha ever could." She laughed. "I guess Yamucha's just too nice for me."

Goku stood. He suddenly remembered the other part of his mission: if possible, break them up. Goku wouldn't do it though. Bulma loved Vegeta and he wanted her to be happy. That's just how best friends were.

"Well Bulma that's all I really wanted to know." Goku put his fingers to his head so he could instant transmission his butt out of there. Before he left he said, "Vegeta probably already knows this but your mom said dinner's ready."

Bulma frowned. "Aren't you going to stay?"

Goku grinned. "Nah, I gotta get home to ChiChi…she'll be expecting me."

"Well alright. Tell everyone I said hi okay?"

He nodded. _Yeah…saying hi to you will be the last thing they'll be thinking about, _he thought as he transported himself to his home in the mountains where everyone was waiting._ They'll all probably ask they say thing I asked…they'll probably all yell out, "But why him!"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--I hope you liked it…sorry if they were to OOC (out of character) 

---Rinn Uchiha


End file.
